


The Lost Outsiders

by Vanilla_Sodapop



Category: Lost Boys (Movies), The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Vampires, continued from wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Sodapop/pseuds/Vanilla_Sodapop
Summary: The greasers win a trip of a lifetime to the seaside town of Santa Carla, known by the locals as the "Murder Capital of the World". However, when Dally goes missing on the boardwalk, they all find out the town's dark secret.ON HIATUS





	1. On Route To Santa Carla

"Pony! Look what I found!" Soda yelled up the stairs. Ponyboy, who had been doing his homework for the last two hours sighed, and dragged himself downstairs.  
All the guys were there, waiting for him.  
"What is it?"  
Soda pulled a leaflet out of his back pocket and handed it over:

"VISIT SANTA CARLA"

"Why have you got this? You know we don't have that sort of money!" Pony murmured, flicking through the pages, pausing at the boardwalk longingly.  
"Don't we, Ponyboy?" Dally smirked, pulling a wad of cash out of his jacket.  
"Where the hell did you get that, Dally? You know it's dangerous to steal that much!"   
"Calm down, Pony. Dally didn't steal it." Johnny laughed, "It's a reward, for when we saved those kids, remember?"  
"Wait, really?" Ponyboy looked at Darry, who nodded happily, "How much?"  
"It doesn't matter how much, Pony! We're rich, and going to Santa Carla!" Two-Bit yelled, bouncing in excitement.

The next few days passed quickly as they packed and tried to take time off from their various jobs. Dally had to sneak into Johnny's house and help get his luggage into the car without his parents noticing. Soda was the only one with a more difficult job, persuading Ponyboy to leave his homework.

Soon enough, they were on the road. Darry was driving, with Soda riding shotgun, sleeping so that he could drive when Darry got tired. The rest were sat in the trailer, inbetween the various bags. Pony was reading to Johnny, who was trying to listen, but was mainly watching the rolling fields that they were travelling through. Steve and Two-bit were both drunk, playing eye-spy but just making up random stuff instead of actually looking around. Dally was smoking, secretly listening to Ponyboy.  
"Pony?" Johnny turned to Ponyboy, who put down the book and looked at him questioningly, "What do you think Santa Carla will be like? I've never been out of Tulsa before."  
"I don't know, Johnny. I've never left Tulsa either."   
After that, they sat in silence, eventually falling asleep as darkness fell. Darry and Soda swapped seats, so that they could arrive in the safety of Santa Carla as quickly as possible. Unlike the others, Dally stayed up, managing to sneak the book away from Ponyboy.

It was about nine in the morning when they finally arrived the next day. A colourful sign, reading 'Welcome to Santa Carla!' Appeared over the hill, soon followed by rows of uniform houses. As they passed the sign, Steve looked over at the back of it, noticing a line of red graffiti at the bottom. 'Murder Capital of the World'.  
"Hey, hey Keith, look at this." He shook his friends shoulder, who turned around, quickly reading the sign.  
"I dunno, Steve. It's probably just some kids messin' around."  
Steve nodded, trying to brush of the feeling of unease that had settled over him.  
The others, however, hadn't noticed and were cheering at their arrival to Santa Carla: The Murder Capital of the World.


	2. Night on the Boardwalk

It was a cloudy night. Bright lights flickered, illuminating the store fronts where groups of teens were gathered, much to the owner's distaste. The group of boys strolled around, feeling slightly under-dressed in t-shirts and jeans, when everyone else seemed to be crazed punks or fashion icons. A few looked like both.

Johnny tugged on Ponyboy's shirt,  
"Hey Pony, there's a comic book store over there. Wanna go 'ave a look?"   
Ponyboy nodded, motioning to Darry that he was leaving the group. To his surprise, he followed.  
"What? I like comic books! Not too old am I, Pony?" He laughed, and the three squeezed through the crowd and into the shop.

The remaining four looked around, eventually noticing a band playing on the beach.  
"Hey, should we watch the band for a bit?" Steve motioned towards the crowd. Soda and Two-Bit nodded, but Dally seemed to be distracted.   
"Hey, Dal, wake up!" Two-Bit laughed.  
"Yeah, um... you guys go, I'll find you in a minute. I need a smoke."  
The others decided to shrug it off and head to the band, fronted by a muscular saxophone player, without him.

Dally lit a cigarette quickly, then began to walk towards what had captured his attention. She was stunning, with long brown hair that fluffed out in just the right places. She had a very pretty face, with a petite nose, large eyes, and a gentle smile. Unfortunately, she was standing with another guy, about Dally's height and age. He was relatively good looking, with curly brown hair and an athletic build. Fortunately, he left after seeing Dally approach. He looked her up and down once more. He hadn't noticed how detailed her skirt was, with gold embroidery criss-crossing the airy blue fabric. She also wore a simple white corset top and bedazzled sandles.  
"So, darlin',  what's your name?" He grinned, laughing as she rolled her eyes.  
"Star." She muttered.  
"A pretty name for a pretty girl," he snickered, "Who was that asshole you were standing with?"  
"He's not an asshole."  
"Oh... are you like, boyfriend girlfriend type deal?"  
"Why don't you leave me alone?" She mumbled sharply. Dally laughed, noticing her beginning to ignore him.  
"Are you ignoring me? I said, are you ignoring me? Good luck with that.  _You_ _couldn't_ _ignore me if you tried_."   
The roar of motorbike engines filled the air around them.

Hippie music blasted out of an old TV, where the two store owners lay, either asleep or super high. Comic books plastered the walls in bright colours, threatening to cause headaches to anyone stupid enough to enter. Johnny and Darry immediately started to rummage through various books, Johnny favouring super heroes, and Darry horror. Pony carried on wandering through the store, not keen on comics, but grateful to Johnny for thinking of inviting him. He noticed two teens watching him intensely, and smiled slightly before rifling through some books. He heard footsteps and almost jumped out of his skin when he looked up and one of them was inches from his face.  
"We haven't seen you around. You're new here, aren't you?"   
"Um... hi, I'm Ponyboy." He stuttered, confused to why the two boys, probably brothers, were so interested in him.  
"I'm Edgar Frog. That's my brother, Alan Frog. We keep this boardwalk safe."  
"I'm pretty sure the security guards do good enough of a job." Ponyboy laughed, the Frog brothers becoming angry.  
"No! You don't understand! Tell me, Ponyboy, what do you know about... vampires?" The other brother, Alan, spat.  
"Vampires? I could tell your parents were junkies, but I didn't think you were."   
Alan started forward, but was held back by his brother.  
"Calm down, Alan. He's just a silly little boy," Edgar handed Pony a comic titled 'Vampires Everywhere!', "Take this if you want to survive. Our number is on the back, and pray you never need to call us."  
Ponyboy smiled and backed away, taking the comic in hope that Darry would enjoy it.

Five dirtbikes pulled up, circling Dally and Star. One of the bikers, a teenager with a short blond mullet motioned to the girl, who climbed on the back obediently. Dally noticed one of the bikers was the guy that Star said was 'not an asshole'.  
"Hello there," the blond teen called out, "I'm David. You've met Star already, I believe. Over there is Dwayne," he pointed at an intense looking man with long, black hair, "That's Paul," he motioned to a younger looking teen, who smiled cheekily, "Marko," Another boy, a smaller build than the rest, waved, "Micheal," Dally grinned at the 'not an asshole', who looked confused at the sudden attention. "Oh, and who could forget little Laddie?" David finished, smiling at a young boy who had poked his head out from behind Dwayne.  
"Cool. I'm Dally." Dally answered, after David looked at him, questioningly.  
"Well, Dally, why don't you hop on the back of Michael's bike and come with us. I've got something you might like to see."  
Dally nodded, climbing onto the back of the man's bike, unaware of who these boys really were.


	3. Dally's New Friends

Sand flew through the air, casting a dark cloud around the bikers. Everyone was screaming and laughing except Dally, who was holding onto Micheal in terror. He had never been on a motorbike before, but was planning on buying one when he had enough money. Suddenly, Micheal began to slow down, so Dally decided to risk looking up. Unfortunately, he saw David speed up a sand ramp, then go flying out of view, closely followed by Paul. He felt the bike shake as Micheal revved the engine, ready to jump himself.  
"You ready, Dal?" He laughed, almost drowned out by the others, who were chanting on the other side. Dally nodded and closed his eyes, waiting for it to be over. He felt the bike hurtle up the ramp, sand stinging his face, before it took off. It was almost calming, floating through the air, but it soon ended as the bike landed on the beach below. It tipped to the side, threatening to throw the two off, but Micheal managed to steady it just in time. A roar of cheering erupted around them, calming down Dally, who was still shaking.  
"Come on, boys. Let's go home!" David yelled, speeding off into the darkness.

"Where the hell is Dallas?" Darry yelled, annoyed that the others had let him go off on his own.  
"I dunno, Darry. He said he was gonna have a smoke then join us at the concert." Soda mumbled, upset that Steve and Two-Bit had abandoned him, saying that they were gonna get breakfast.  
"And you just let him? Soda, you know what he's like! He's probably been arrested for harassment or something!"  
"I'm sure he's fine. He probably just passed out on a bench somewhere."  
"Wait, are you saying he was drunk?"  
"Maybe..."  
"Oh my god, not only did you release Dallas Winston into the world, you released  _drunk_  DallasWinston!"

"So, Dally, what do you think of this place?"   
Dally looked around, taking in the old hotel. A fallen chandelier was the centrepiece, decorated with paper decorations that he was told Laddie and Dwayne often made together. Scattered around was a few sofas, a radio, a tv and a random wheelchair, which was currently occupied by David.  
"Well?" Dally turned around to be faced by a bored looking Marko, who was holding a pigeon.  
"It's... nice. So, do you guys live here or something?"  
"Marko, come here." David ordered, ignoring Dally's question. In a flurry of feathers, Marko released his bird and strutted to his friend. David whispered something, and Marko disappeared into the shadows.  
"Are you thirsty, Dallas?" David smiled, motioning to a chair beside him. Dally sat down, watching David suspiciously. Marko reappeared, holding an ornate bottle of what looked like red wine. It was so ceremonial, so unsettling, that it chilled Dally to the bone. David took the bottle, thanking Marko before shooing him to the side. He took a small drink, flinching slightly, then offered the bottle to Dally, who took it nervously. Looking around, he noticed that Star was missing. Shrugging it off, he took a large gulp of the metallic tasting wine, grimacing as it went down his throat. Surprisingly, all of the boys cheered, with Paul going as far to exclaim:  
"You're one of us now, bud! Welcome to the family!"  
Dally looked around, unsure of what type of cult this was.  
"Have you guys got a phone? My mates will be worried about me."  
"Over there. Invite them over if you want."  
Dally nodded, not quite sure what was happening as he picked up the phone and dialled their hotel, asking for Johnny Cade.

Johnny and Ponyboy were lying on their beds, Pony reading and Johnny worrying about Dally. The phone began to ring.  
"Hey, Pony. You wanna get that?" Johnny questioned, receiving a sigh and a nod in return.  
"Hello, this is Ponyboy Curtis."  
"Someone's phoned in for Johnny Cade, but wouldn't give his own name."  
"Ok, he's right here," Ponyboy looked back at Johnny, "Hey, Johnny, this ones for you."  
Sighing, Johnny heaved himself off the bed and over to Pony, taking the phone.  
"Hey, it's Johnny. Who is this?"  
"Hey Johnny, it's Dally. I need to talk to you right now."  
"Dally? Where are you? We've been worried sick!"  
Ponyboy looked up, "Dally?" He whispered. Johnny nodded.  
"I'll go tell the others." Pony hopped off the bed and ran to the other room.  
"Listen, Johnny. I met these guys and they invited me to their place. They're nice enough, but there's something wrong. You guys have to come and see for yourself."  
"Dallas, what the he'll do you think you're doing?" A voice other than Johnny's blasted through the phone. Darry had burst into the room after Pony had told him what was happening.   
"Oh, hey Darry. I met some guys and they gave me some metallic tasting, very thick red wine. So I might be a little drunk and unsure of why you're yelling at me."  
"Metallic? Thick? Are you sure it wasn't blood? My god, Dally, if you've joined a cult..."  
"Could be blood. Might be a cult. Wanna come check it out anyway? Its on the edge of a cliff. Theres some stairs and a sign that says 'Beware, Vampires!'"  
"How drunk are you?"  
"Very."  
Darry put down the phone and sighed.   
"C'mon guys. Let's go find Dallas Fucking Winston."


	4. Get the Gang Together

Dally smiled at the boys, who were watching him intently. Placing the phone down, he walked back to them  
"My gang's comin' over. Just don't be too freaky, Johnny has a bit of a, let's say... nervous disposition."  
"Fine by me, bud," Paul smiled before turning to look around Dally, "Oh, hey Star. Hey Laddie."  
Star lifted her head and smiled at him, before speeding past Dally and sitting down. Laddie quickly leapt onto her lap.

Darry pulled up to a curb, near a cliff with various warning signs dotted around. Five dirt bikes were lined up, hastily covered by some branches. The six climbed out of the car, making their way to the edge, where a rickety staircase spiralled down.  
"Somethin' ain't right, Ponyboy." Johnny muttered.  
"I don't like it either. C'mon, let's get this over with."  
They began the steep decline to the abandoned hotel.

"Dally?" Johnny yelled into the dark chasm that faced them.  
"Yeah? C'mon guys, it's nice in here!" Dally answered, hoping the echoes weren't his drunken imagination. Luckily, his six friends appeared from the darkness.  
"What the hell is this place, Dal?" Darry whispered, not noticing the group of oddly dressed teens snickering in the shadows.  
Marko tapped Steve's shoulder, almost getting punched by the startled boy.  
"Well, I met some guys, and they brought me here. That's Marko, the one Steve almost battered." Dally laughed.  
"Over there's Star and Laddie," Dally motioned towards the two sitting by the fire, "And-"  
"I'm David. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Don't worry about Marko, he's harmless. Over there you'll see Dwayne, and the guy hanging off the chandelier is Paul. Dallas, why don't you introduce your friends?"  
"Nah, man... I'll leave introductions to them." Dally shrugged off the confused stares and sat down by the fire. David motioned to the others to follow suite. Darry looked suspiciously at David, who held out his hand. He shook it firmly, before introducing himself and moving on. All the others followed; Steve, Two-Bit, Soda, Pony, and finally, Johnny. When he reached the end of the line, David frowned, noticing the scar on Johnny's head.  
"Who did that to you?"  
"Just some kids..." Johnny was taken aback by the sudden interest. All the others had scars as well.  
"They have battle scars. These are... nevermind." David mumbled, as if he had read Johnny's thoughts. They joined the others, neither sure of what just happened.   
"What the hell did you do to Dally?" Darry hissed, motioning to his friend, who was becoming to look quite sick.  
"I changed him," David smirked, watching the boys confused faces, "Into one of us."  
"Into one of you? What are you?" Steve growled. David just laughed in response.  
"Well? What have you done to Dal?" Johnny mumbled. David's face softened slightly,  
"I cannot answer that, but all you should know is that he can never leave Santa Carla. You can join us, if you wish."  
"Okay... I'll stay here, with Dal."  
"Johnny, what the hell? You don't know these people!" Ponyboy was the first to argue with Johnny's desicion.  
"Pony, you could stay too! We could all stay! It can't be worse than going back to Tulsa... to my parents..."  
David sighed softly. That's why he liked Johnny so much. He could always tell, when a kid got hurt by their parents. He always wanted to protect them from more harm.  
"We won't hurt any of you." He whispered.   
"How do we know that?" Darry questioned, still nervous of the boys.  
"Because we're not like that," he looked of to Johnny, "You still staying?"  
Johnny nodded as Marko slowly retrieved  the bottle. He open it slowly, before handing it to the younger boy with a gentle smile.  
A soft chant filled the room. The four boys were chanting Johnny's name over and over, waiting for him to drink. Slowly, the boy took a sip, watching David nervously. As soon as he swallowed, an explosion of cheers erupted. David smiled at him kindly, before turning to the others.  
"So what do you say? Are you going to join Johnny and Dally?"  
All of the remaining boys nodded slightly, and Darry took the bottle off Johnny. They passed it around, grimacing at the metallic taste, and soaking up the cheers each time one took a sip.  
"You should sleep here. It's your home now." David smiled, watching the new boys settle down.


	5. The First Hunt

A sharp pain in his chest woke Johnny suddenly. He sat up, biting back screams as to not wake the others. He looked up, and to his surprise, Dally was on the ceiling.  
"You getting those nasty-ass cramps too, eh Johnny?" He shouted, trying to crawl closer but just floating to the side helplessly.  
"Yeah Dal," he replied through gritted teeth, "What you doin' up there anyways?"  
"I don't know man... I woke up from pains and found out I was up here!"   
The floor disappeared from under him.  
"Dal..."  
"Come on kid. It's alright up here."

Soda sat up suddenly, waking Steve.  
"Dude, what's wrong?" Steve mumbled sleepily.  
"I'm floating, Steve!"  
"Yeah, right..." he mumbled, falling back to sleep. Soda was still floating, eventually hitting his head.  
"Hey Soda."   
He looked to where the voice came from, and was faced with a nervous looking Johnny next to a grumpy Dallas.

"Nice of you to finally join us."  
Steve was the last one, quite a while after all the others, to make it to the ceiling.  
"Huh, you really were floating."   
"Yeah, dipshit."  
"I guess this could be a pretty neat party trick..." mumbled Two-Bit, who had managed to (accidentally) get tangled with Ponyboy while trying to 'swim' back to the floor. It hadn't worked, to say the least.  
Laughter exploded beneath them. It was the four boys, who had been sniggering for the last five minutes as their new friends struggled.  
"You coming down, boys?" David snickered, watching the hopeless struggle.  
"What have you done to us? We're stuck!" Darry yelled back. He was the only one worried about their situation.  
"You're fine! Just tell your body to land!" Paul shouted, almost falling over with laughter.  
"What?"  
"Just try!"  
Darry started to concentrate. He kept on telling himself, over and over, to fly down. Slowly, but surely, he began to sink. Before long, his feet hit the floor.  
One by one, they all began to float down until there was just one boy left. Johnny.  
He was clinging to the cave top, terrified of falling, even after the encouragement.  
"Hey, little guy. Come on." David shouted, trying to sound as gentle as possible.  
"I'm gonna fall!"  
Dally turned to David,  
"You can fly, can't you?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"Then get your ass up there and help my friend!" He growled, noticing David cock his eyebrow, as if he found it funny.  
"Sure."  
To everyone's surprise, David rose up slowly, approaching Johnny cautiously before whispering kindly to him.  
"Come on, kid."  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" Johnny mumbled. David smiled gently.  
"You remind me of myself at your age."

○●○●○●○●○●○

Most people wouldn't have thought much of a group of eleven boys, dressed to the nines in leather and biker gear, strolled through the Santa Carla boardwalk. But the Frog brothers weren't most people.  
"Shit!"  
"What's up, bro?" Alan looked up from the comic he was inspecting.  
"The vampires have got them."  
"Got who?"  
"Those boys. Remember? The kid we gave the comic book to?"  
"The one who called us stoners?"  
"Yeah. Him and his friends."  
"Shit!"

○●○●○●○●○●○

David pointed at a lone bonfire. There was about twenty teens gathered around it. They were dancing, drinking, and some were even sleeping.  
"Those will do."  
The blond faced the new boys, but his face had completely changed. His once blue eyes were now bright yellow, with orange edges. His features were a lot sharper, with his brow and cheek bones protruding slightly. Most noticeably, however, were two long fangs.  
"You ready, boys?"   
The group nodded nervously. The lead vampire smiled.  
"Let's go."  
The four older vampires flew at the partygoers, laughing as they screamed. It was a horror show. After all of the vampires had taken their fill, Paul waved at the new boys, beckoning them to join. Cautiously, they approached. It wasn't long until Dally gave in and drank. After that, each of them came forward, Johnny being the last but still taking a small drink. Again, the boys cheered him on. Before leaving, Marko threw the corpses onto the dying bonfire.

○●○●○●○●○●○

David led the others onto a bridge.  
"Time for the last part of initiation. Marko, why don't you show them what we're gonna do?"  
Marko smirked at the others and gave a little wave. He walked to the edge of the bridge, peering into the abyss below. After grinning one last time at the boys, he jumped.  
"Jesus Christ, you guys are crazy!" Dally muttered, looking off to the side.  
"Yeah, that happens when you realise you can't die!" Paul laughed, before following Marko. Dwayne ran after him, cannonballing off the edge. David smiled at the remaining few.   
"Join us."  
With that, he jumped. The others stood silently for a moment, shocked and confused. Until Johnny walked to the edge.  
"Johnny? What are you doing?" Dally yelled, watching as his friend stepped into the darkness.

Johnny felt an arm wrap around his waist, hauling him back up.  
"Grab the bar, kid. People usually just climb down." David's familiar voice boomed above him. Johnny grabbed the bar, smiling thankfully.  
"Well done, bud!" Paul yelled, still kicking Marko.  
"Thanks Paul."   
It wasn't often that Johnny was the first to do something new.  
Dally's head appeared over the edge.  
"Jesus Christ! We thought you were dead Johnny! Promise me you'll never do that again, you hear me?"  
"It's ok Dal, come on. This is kinda fun anyway."  
Huffing, Dally climbed down to join them, followed closely by Two-Bit and Ponyboy. The others arrived soon, with Darry climbing down last. The rumble of an approaching train filled the air.  
"Perfect timing." David smiled, tightening his grip on the bars. The whole bridge began to shake, almost throwing Steve off.  
"Hold on tight, boys!" David screamed above the racket of the quickly advancing train.  
"No thanks!" Paul yelled back, letting go and pulling Marko down with him. The two disappeared into the misty depths below. The train barreled across the tracks above them, finally shaking Steve off. He fell, screaming, as David and Dwayne laughed.  
"Steve!" Soda yelled, dropping after him. Dwayne decided to follow, bored as the shaking began to disappear.  
"Pony, don't you da-" Darry yelled.  
"Wait for me, Soda!" Pony let go, ignoring his older brother. Darry followed him down.  
"Jesus..." Dally muttered, before dropping down. Two-Bit shrugged, following the others into the abyss. David smiled at the only boy remaining.  
"Come on Johnny. Join us."   
David let go, falling fast but still managing to look graceful. David's words repeated in Johnny's head:  
 _Join us. Join us. Join us..._  
He let go, falling into the infinite darkness.

 


End file.
